Bödvar
The Unconquered Viking, The Great Bear :Convinced he would never fall in battle, Bödvar the Bearson kicked down the doors to Valhalla and let himself in. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Bödvar is the flagship legend of Brawlhalla featuring the Hammer and Sword as his weapons. As the story goes... :"I speak, you noble vikings, of a warrior who surpassed you all. I tell of a great bear-man who overcame giants and armies, and of how he came to leave our world and challenge the Gods." ''-The Saga of Bödvar Bearson, first stanza'' Born of a Viking mother and bear father, Bödvar grew up feared and mistrusted by his own people. Bödvar's first nemesis was the terrible giant bear Grothnar, his own brother. By defeating Grothnar in a battle that lasted seven days, Bödvar chose to side with humanity and became the protector of the people of the north. He led his Skandian people against the Witch Queen of Helheim, slew the White Dragon Sorcerer, and lived the life of an all-conquering hero. After he single-handedly ended the Giant Wars by trapping the fire giant king in his own volcano, Bödvar sensed his work was done. But he felt doomed to never be taken by the Valkyries to Valhalla because he could never manage to be defeated in battle. So he travelled to Asgard himself, broke down the doors, and let himself in. Valhalla is everything Bödvar hoped - an endless reward of feasting and fighting, with himself among its greatest champions. "Listen you nine-mothered bridge troll, I'm coming in, and the first beer I'm drinking is the one in your fist." ''-Bödvar to Heimdall, guardian of the gates of Asgard'' Appearance Bödvar the Viking wears typical viking fur clothing, but in a stand-out green colour. His fur shirt comes together at the waist, parted to show the rippling muscles of his chest. His shirt then joins with his pants, which are coloured the same darker green that also lines the edges of his shirt. Bödvar has no sleeves, but has a light green fur glove on each hand, giving him a firm grip on his weapons as he shows his strength in battle. Each digit of his gloved hand is tipped with a sharp nail. Also notable is Bödvar's impressive viking beard, which is carefully groomed, and accompanied by an equally preen moustache. His moustache is carefully held to each side by two turquoise bands. His hair, which is cut short, matches his beard in its pale blonde colour. Indeed, his hair has its own unusual tint of green, accentuated by his clothing. With Bödvar's beard and hair covering most of his head, only the small area of his eyes, mouth and nose are visible. Bödvar's most striking feature, however, is his ornamental headpiece. Comprised of a turquoise metal band embellished with a golden insignia, the headpiece's matches his clothing, but stands out because of its metallic shine. Most imposing are the two large, pitch-black horns that the headpiece adorns Bödvar with, which extend above his head. The jet colour of dark black makes the horns stand out against the rest of his appearances, juxtaposing with the equally prominent gold colour. His weapons, the Sword and Hammer, are bound by blue leather gilded with shining gold to match his headpiece. His 'Broad Sword' has a shining steel blade, and a golden piece down the length of the blade. The 'Warhammer' instead has a stone hammer head, which tapers to a point at one end, firmly attached by a decorative golden clasp. A decorative golden ring circumferences the hammer head's widest point, and the centre of the hammer has a turquoise ring that complements his headpiece. Signatures 'Sword' 'Hammer' 'Basic combos' Strategy General Bödvar's stats are well-rounded and balanced, with no stat being especially low or high. As well as this, Bödvar has two distinctly different weapons - the fast, string based Sword and the slower, heavy hitting Hammer. These two facts mean Bödvar is very accessible to many players, as he has decent capability in a wide range of uses. It also means that Bödvar can control the flow of a game by switching between fast and aggressive or slow and defensive play. He is a generalist, rather than a specialist, meaning he can capably fit many play styles. His Signatures also follow this pattern, with some long and some short ranged attacks, as well as some fast and some slow attacks. Some of his Signatures have somewhat unusual hit boxing, meaning getting the most from Bödvar can take some practice, but the Signatures themselves are very multi-purpose and have a lot of flexibility and utility. Overall, Bödvar's ability variety makes him accessible to new players, but this same variety also makes him a Legend with strong potential for both aggressive and defensive play, with the best players able to switch between the two. Signature Use Videos Video guide on the ideal Setup and Strategy of Bödvar created by Boomie. (September 19th, 2018) ... Color Variations BÖDVAR_Default_Blue_Idle_1_782x1017.png|Blue Bodvar Yellow BÖDVAR.png|Yellow Bödvar Green BÖDVAR.png|Green Bödvar Brown BÖDVAR.png|Brown Bödvar Purple BÖDVAR.png|Purple Bödvar Orange BÖDVAR.png|Orange Bödvar Cyan BÖDVAR.png|Cyan Bödvar Sunset BÖDVAR.png|Sunset Bödvar Grey BÖDVAR.png|Grey Bödvar Pink BÖDVAR.png|Pink Bödvar Red BÖDVAR.png|Red Bödvar White BÖDVAR.png|White Bödvar Black BÖDVAR.png|Black Bödvar Winter Holiday BÖDVAR.png|Winter Holiday Bödvar Lovestruck BÖDVAR.png|Lovestruck Bödvar Heatwave BÖDVAR.png|Heatwave Bödvar Home Team BÖDVAR.png|Home Team Bödvar Haunting BÖDVAR.png|Haunting Bödvar Skyforged BÖDVAR.png|Skyforged Bödvar Goldforged BÖDVAR.png|Goldforged Bödvar Charged OG BÖDVAR.png|Charged OG Bödvar Community Colors BÖDVAR.png|Community Colors Bödvar Skins Expand to show Legend skins Beardvar.png|'Bear'dvar' Some days, Bödvar Bearson takes after his dad. BigRigBodvar.png|'Big Rig Bödvar' Ten-four, good buddy! CyberBodvar.png|'Cyber Bödvar' Basking in the neon-glow of pillage and plunder. MarauderBodvar.png|'Marauder Bödvar' The historical basis for heavy metal album covers. Bodvarmania.png|'Bödvarmania' Time to run wild on this tournament, bröther! XavierWoods.png|'Xavier Woods' Power of positivity! WWE Crossover Skin, featuring Custom Signature FX, Dedicated Roster Spot and Custom Lock-In Animation WarchiefBodvar.png|'Warchief Bödvar' Odin's Chest DraugrBodvar.png|'Draugr Bödvar' Forbidden Chest NutcrackerBodvar.png|'Nutcracker Bödvar' Neither mouse nor king can stand against true bravery. Brawlhollidays Event Exclusive ChampionOfTheBrawlBodvar.png|'Champion of the Brawl Bödvar' Available only from the Collector's Pack DLC. MetadevBodvar.png|'Metadev Bödvar' Available only from dev interactions at live events. Trivia * Bödvar's default weapons are the Warhammer (hammer) and the Broad Sword (sword). * Bödvar's bot name is Bötvar. * Bödvar was one of the first four Legends to be developed for the game, the others being Cassidy, Lord Vraxx and Orion. * As Bödvar went undefeated in his entire life and made his own entry into Valhalla, he is one of the few Legends in the afterlife of Asgard who can be said to have never actually died - and, most notably, he is currently the only human mortal to do so. * Bödvar is listed as one of Nix's cold-cases - a rogue soul past its expiration who was never collected by a psychopomp for the afterlife. Gallery Category:Legends Category:Sword Category:Hammer